The Auditor
The Auditor 'is the main antagonist of the Newgrounds animated series Madness Combat. He is a creature resembling a shadow. Background What happens when a crazed maniac starts rampaging through Nevada? An even more crazed maniac steps in his way. The Auditor is Hank's ultimate adversary and the leader of A.A.H.W. He's the being, who manipulated most, if not all events of the Madness Combat episodes prior to his death. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Seen during his fights with Hank that he can fight without any weapons. *'Shadow Powers: 'Auditor's original power. His body is has a shadow-like structure and most blows phase right through him without harm, which also means he can walks through walls and floors. He can teleport, summon any weapon he wants out of thin air, shapeshift and even absorb bodies of both living and dead to make himself grow, both in terms of his physical structure and power as well as shoot fireballs. He also possesses some form of reality warping, as he could summon giant pillars and a building out of nowhere. Equipment *'Spear *'Dragon Sword: '''A sword with Thai inscriptions on it, meaning "Crush, Destroy, Kill". Its name comes from the fact that its hilt is shaped like a dragon's head. It can easily cut off a normal Grunt's head. *'Megachete: 'As the name suggests, it is an oversized machete Auditor could dual-wield. They are durable enough to block bullets and dig into concrete. *'MP5K: ' A submachine gun also seen dual-wielded. *'OA-93: 'A larger version than the original, used by the Auditor when he grew. It can easily shoot off limbs off of MAG Agents, who are giant superhumans. *'Minigun: 'Has surprising accuracy. Auditor can handle its recoil fairly well. *'AT4: 'A rocket launcher powerful enough to damage Jebediah even though he had his shields up and send him flying through a wall. *'Auditor's Own Sword: 'A sword made of Auditor's own shadow energy. It seemingly cannot be broken. *'Improbability Drive: 'The system which puts "Madness" in "Madness Combat". It is a computer that is capable of doing many unusual things and gives the user nigh infinite power. It can warp reality and completely ignore the laws of physics, raise people from the dead, infect people with deadly viruses and even make the Sun walk on the Earth in an attempt to kill Hank. When the Sun failed, the world fell into darkness. In case the computer version gets destroyed, Auditor possesses a portable version inside of his body. *'Halo: 'Taken from Jebediah after he was killed. It allows Auditor to upgrade his soldiers or raise people from the dead to create shadow zombies, which can fight on after multiple headshots, can dodge bullets and are surprisingly strategic. One of those creatures was able of sneaking up on and killing Deimos. Feats Strength *Can easily carry around a minigun. *Should be comparable if not superior to the rest of the cast, especially when he starts growing. Speed *Reacted to bullets. *Kept up with Hank, Stanford and Jebediah, all three of which have dodged bullets. *Usually dodges blows right before they hit him. Durability *Completely bulletproof. *Tanked an explosion of "normality restoration" which killed Jebediah and destroyed a building. *Tanked blows from MAG Hank. Skill *Provided a lot of trouble for Hank and Co. *Took on Jebediah Christoff. *Took on Stanford and Hank at the same time. Weaknesses *'Reliant on the Improbability Drive: 'If it's destroyed, the Auditor uses a major part of his advantages. *'Not a physical fighter: 'Prefers to use his shadow powers and weapons. *'Halo can reject him: 'Jeb's Halo can reject Auditor as its user and refuse to allow him to use its full power. *'Vulnerable to other Improbability Drive users: '''If he absorbs another ID user, it will self-destruct due to malfunction. Fun Facts *It's possible that Auditor is one of the Higher Powers; gods in the Madness Combat universe. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Madness Combat Category:Completed Profiles Category:Fire Users Category:Newgrounds Category:Demons